


The Best Man

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Rain challenge at gossip_girl100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

Of all Nate's firsts, this is the one he'll always remember.

The soft patter of rain on windows will always echo with Chuck's "They'll be coming back soon, do it _now_ , Christ," and the rustle of too-starched clothes. Whisky will always taste like Chuck's mouth, greedy on his, pulled away too soon but not soon enough. Roses and lilies will confuse his senses forever without the scent of Chuck all over his hands, his handkerchief, his _skin_.

The dazed "I do," he barely manages will always feel like betrayal, but Chuck's a good friend. He passes the ring over anyway.


End file.
